A carbon nanotube (hereinafter referred as “CNT”) has a high electric conduction characteristic, a high thermal conduction characteristic, and high mechanical strength. Thus, the CNT has been drawing attention as a material for wiring, an electrode, a contact, and the like to replace a metal. For example, in order to conduct a practical amount of current or heat, there has been a proposal to combine a plurality of CNTs into a bundle (hereinafter referred as “CNT bundle”) to use in a contact electrode, such as a pad and a bump of a semiconductor device, instead of using the CNT one by one (refer to JP-A 2007-115798 (KOKAI) and Iwai et al., International Electronic Device Meeting (IEDM), IEEE Cat. No. 05CH37703C (USA) CD-ROM pp. 4-7, 2005).
However, the following problems arise when the CNTs are used as a wider connecting terminal, electrode or the like. Specifically, although the CNT itself has high strength, the CNTs in the CNT bundle are gathered only by the van der Waals force. For this reason, scattering of the CNT bundle itself is apt to occur. For example, in case of a contact electrode, there is a concern that outward spreading or buckling of the CNTs may occur when a normal pressure is applied to the contact electrode. Moreover, by outward spreading or buckling of the CNTs, there is a possibility of being into contact with an adjacent structure using the CNTs, and preventing a narrower pitch of the structures.